elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trainer (Skyrim)
Trainers are NPCs who help increase proficiency in skills in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Most trainers offer their services from the start of the game, but some require certain tasks to be performed first. Skills can only be trained five times per level, until the skill level exceeds the level of the trainer. All training requires that a fee be paid. Gold is automatically subtracted from the inventory when a training session is accepted. Changes from previous games Unlike The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, trainers in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim only offer skill leveling from Adept upwards. In previous games, trainers offered Apprentice-level and Novice-level training. There are skill trainers in Skyrim labeled as "Common" trainers; this is incorrectly labeled, as the trainers offer their services up to the Adept level. Unlike Oblivion, there are no means to be trained all the way to level 100 in a skill. Cost The more advanced the training session is, the higher it will cost. The cost of training a skill up to level 51 can be calculated by: 10 * level + 50, but from level 51 onwards the training cost triples to 30*level+50 Trainers that are also merchants, such as Arcadia in Whiterun, add the gold paid to them for training into their inventory. One can easily recover gold spent on training by selling them items. The gold can also be pickpocketed back from the trainer, albeit difficult if its a large amount. Proficiencies The proficiency of trainers varies: *Adept trainers can train up to level 50. *Expert trainers can train up to level 75. *Master trainers can train up to level 90. Once your level reaches higher than a trainer, the option for training disappears as there is no more that can be learned from this person. Exploit Free training can be exploited if a follower is also a trainer. Upon completion of a training session, the option to trade items with a follower can be selected to access their inventory and take back the money that was just spent on training. There are only six trainers who are followers: *Aela the Huntress (Archery Expert) *Njada Stonearm (Block Expert) *Farkas (Heavy Armor Master) *Vilkas (Two-Handed Master) *Athis (One-Handed Expert) *Faendal (Archery Adept). Free training There are several quests that will grant free skill increases as a reward. These are treated in the same way as regular skill increases and are not capped at 90. Trainers Alchemy Alteration Archery Angi at Angi's Camp will train any 6 levels of archery, even up to 100 for free. However, you must pass her archery challenge. Block Conjuration Destruction Enchanting Heavy Armor Illusion Light Armor Lockpicking One-Handed Pickpocket Restoration Smithing Sneak Speech *glich talk to Ungrien in black-baird inn at riften and keep persuading Two-Handed Bugs *The Official Skyrim Game Guide incorrectly lists three NPCs as trainers, they are: **Melaran (Alteration) **Hermir Strong-Heart (Heavy Armor) **Ahkari (Pickpocket) *Trainer dialogue may disappear at random intervals, without explanation, making it impossible to train. it:Insegnanti_(Skyrim) ru:Учителя навыков (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Lists